The Slayer Sisters
by EmaSlayer14
Summary: this is a story about a teenage girl whos a vampier along with her three older sisters and she falls in love with another vamiper!


The hale sisters from Emma's point of veiw

I have three older sisters and i love them with all my heart but that changed alittle when we got to Forks.

I spun out and parked next to Felicia's Cobra. I heard my favorite song on the raido and decied to turn it up. WOOOOO!! "Emma turn it down!" i hear my oldest sister Amanda yell at me. Not going to happen. Instead of turning down i turn it up and start singing along with the song, I look out my window and see Felicia talk to this guy I'm assuming that we are going to be staying with him. I walk over to Felicia with out turning down my music just to tick Amanda off. "Oh and this little beast of a person is my youngest sister Emma." I beared my teeth and growled, "Very sacry." the man infront of Felicia said," Hi I'm Carlesile Cullen, pleasure to meet you Emma." " I'm glad to meet you too Carlesile, so I'm assuming that we are now living here with your family?" He nodded his head and said, " If you come in you guys can meet the rest of the family." Kayle ran in screaming and Amanda ran after her trying to clam her down, i have a feeling she was running from a chimpmunk again. I look over at Felicia with a rasied eyebrow, she just turned to Carlesile and said " I'm so sorry." while shaking her head. I just walked into the house forgetting about my music it will turn off by itself. So im walking in and i see this 5'11 bronze brown haired, green eyed god walk in to the living room were everyone is sitting. I blush and walk over to were Amanda, Kayle and Felicia are standing they notice that i blushed and look at me like i did something hilaours. Carleslie walks in to the room and introduces us to "the Family". Frist there was Emmet and Rosealie, then Esme, Jasper and Alice, and finally Edward, Bella and Logan, the god. Felicia introudeced us to everyone and then we asked were are rooms were. Mine was on the second floor across from Logan's as soon as i found that out, by walking out into the hall and seeing him standing the looking forever like a god. I walk back into my green and black haven, the walls are green with black trimming, then i have a king size bed in the center of the room. The cealing is a night sky tinted breaking dawn. I pick up my green and black guitar and play, long and hard stopping only when my hand hurt. Suddenly my door swung open and it's Kayle," Can you please keep ur emotions under control? I'm trying to sleep." she screamed at me then slamed the door. I'm just standing there staring at the door with shock Kayle never does stuff like that. I put my guitar down then the door swung open again, " What is with people and not knocking?" I screamed in frustration and turned around to find Logan standing in my door way. " Oh sorry but ur second person who didnt knock." "No its kol and people do have a problem with knocking in this house they do anyways." I giggled,_ did I just giggle?,_ I thought to mysef,

"Yes you just did." I look up shocked at Logan," You read thoughts ?" "Yes just like my dad, Edward." "Oh so thats who your related to." he nodded his head, refuring to my statement." You play the guitar?" he asked pointing at my guitar behind me. " Yea but I'm not that good." All of a sudden we hear this yell from downstairs, "Like hell your ' not that good' " it was my older sister Felicia. She jumps outside of my door and starts screaming at me,"Emma your better than any guitar legend out there. You play almost every song know to man kind" she finally notices Logan, he has a look of pure shock on his face,_ Great Felicia you ruined it now he's intimdated by me, _I glared at Felicia. She shook her head and was about to say something when Logan interupted, " I'm not intimidated by you Emma, in fact I find a girl who can out do a guy at anything extreamly sexy." I look at Felicia wait for her to explode. " She's WHAT?!" Felicia's glare was so bad that I had to look twice at Logan to make sure he was still alive. " I didn't say that Emma was sexy, not saying she isnt pretty, but I did say that a girl who can out do a guy at something is extremly sexy." " I understand that but she can beat any human/vampire at the gutair, that includes guys, so your saying that she is sexy, and that isnt the smartest thing to say when her older sister is around or -" Before Felicia could continue yelling at Logan, he walked out of the room. " Felicia think, we just got here we need to make sure we stay friendly." " But he just-" "I know what he just did but I, and im pretty sure his family, would like him in one pice." She gave me a death glare and walked out, " You forgot to close the door." I yelled after her, the door suddenly shut. " Thank you." I yelled at no one but knew she had heard me.

That Night

I was sitting on my balconey with my notepad and guitar hoping to find insperation " Emma?" I hear someone call from my room, " Out here." Someone steps out on to the balconey, "Hey, what's up?" Edward said sitting next to me, Comatose I'll never wake up without an overdose of you Chorus: I don't wanna live I don't wanna breathe 'les I feel you next to me You take the pain I feel Waking up to you never felt so real I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real I don't wanna sleep I don't wanna dream 'cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel Waking up to you never felt so real. He looked at me." Hey Emma, can i ask you a question?" i look at him wait for him to continue," What did Felicia do to Logan?" instead of responding I just gave him the memory of this afternoon. "Oh that's what happened!" I nodded and abruptly stood up, he looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Follow me"

I picked up my guitar and amp,"Felicia carry this huh?" I threw the amp at her. We made our way downstairs, where everyone was sitting in the living room but Logan, I plug in my amp, and start to trum the tune of Stupify by Disturbed. Everyone was watching then i hear someone trip on the stairs. Edward chuckles at his sons smoothness and while all this was happening I didnt stop playing or singing to myself.I caught Logan's eye and smiled shyly "Guess I look pretty sexy huh Logan?" I asked out loud. His eyes widened and got all dialated and worried, just as Felicia walked back into the room.She shot him the same death glare that she did earlier today."Sugar Bear, Edward knows about this afternoon, I showed him." Felicia looked at Edward, he nodded his head. _Ok fine I won't kill him just yet._ I heard Felicia say in her head. _Good because I like my son in one pice._ Edward responded, all the while not noticing that Logan was getting closer to me until Kayle yells from the stairs " Keep it in your pants Logan before I cut it off." As Felicia says, "No,no Kayle you can't do it,I'm more crafty with kinves. Logan's eyes widen even more if that was possable. " SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUYS YOUR FREAKING HIM OUT!! ALSO WE SHOULDN'T BE MEAN TO THE FAMILY THAT'S GIVEING US A PLACE TO LIVE!!" I shouted back at them. I stomped away, leaving my guitar and amp in the now dead quite living room.

Running

My feet never touched the ground. They just kept moving never stoping, never wanting to stop. I just wanted to be left alone, so I blocked out Felicia, Edward and Logan. I was concentrating so hard on blocking their thoughts,that I didn't notice the extra thought floating around.Then I recogninzed the voice, it was Nicoulas. I stopped and faded into the shadow of a tree when suddenly he was standing where I was not five seconds ago. "Come on Emma, you know you want to come and talk to me." he yelled turning in every direction. His back is facing me so I try to slip away but somehow he saw me and was infront of me in no time. He took a step back and looked me up and down, "WHOA!! Emma you've grown up so-o-o much." he said while walking around me to see what I looked like. My face turned bright red with anger and emmbarssment. He took a step up to meand put his arms around me, well you'll never know what feels werid untill your felt up by your mortal enieme. I pushed myself out of his arms and fell to the ground. I don't care if I get dirt on my ass." Emma why did u do that? I thought you liked being held." Nicoulas took a step toward me, I pulled my dagger out and pointed at his heart," One more step and I will kill you." He just smriks and steps back, I get up still holding the dagger at his heart. Suddenly there was a flash behind Nicoulas, I tilted my head to look behind him, I find Edward, Emmet, and Jasper._ Great people I can take care of myself._Lunging forward i stab him in the lung not the heart. "Damn it!!" I yelled. He pulled the dagger out and threw it at me, scrating my arm, smriking i pull out my other dagger and threw it at him pinning him to the tree behind him next to Emmet. " Don't touch him, he's mine." Emmet stepped back, I saw two more falshes next to Jasper, it's Felicia and Amanda," Felicia give me your blade, and I dont care which one." She bent down and gave me her blade from her calf. I took the blade lifted my head and stared Nicoulas in the eyes and shoved it the blade into his stomach. "I'll let you suffer,like you made us suffer." I pulled out the blade and walked back to Felicia." Don't say a thing." I took off back to the house and up to my room.

Someone knocked on my door," Go away Felicia!" "It's not Felicia, it's Logan, can i come in?" _Yea come on in. _I said threw thought. I forgot that I wasnt wearing I didnt have a shirt on,he walks in and raises an eyebrow, _Oh shit I forgot I'm not wearing a shirt_. Quickly I grabbed one and tryed to get it over my head but my arm was to cut up to do anything. "Don't worry about it. Do you need help bandaging your arm?" I nodded, he turned around and ran out of the room, got the first aid kit and came back in like 5 minutes. I was sitting on my bed when he came back and sat next to me. " Thanks again Logan." I said as he put proxide on my cut, "Ow." I said softly he started to blow on the cut to make it feel better. Logan took gauze and medical tape and patched me up like a pro. "Why are you so good at this?" "I have a doctor as a 'grandfather' "Oh" I said "There all done" " Now for the real test." I picked up my guitar and playing Born to Be Wild by HInder. "EMMA NICOLE HALE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I hear my three older sisters yell at once._Oops I'm in trouble,_ Logan chuckled. We headed downstairs to face the three harpies.Felicia's hair was pitch black and her eyes were dark brown almost black. _Oh shit! _" 'oh shit' is right little sister!" Felicia yelled " What could you possable be thinking trying to fight Nicoulas?" "Umm trying to survive" "Well you could have called me and I would have faught him for you." Now it's my turn to get mad. "What do you mean 'fight him for me'? Do you think I'm incalbable of fighting? Oh wait that's not it, that's never it! Just because I'm the youngest, doesnt mean I can't take care of myself. I'm not some incompetnet child who doesnt know what she's doing. Your the one that thaught me how to protect myself, if you expect me to never use the skills you thaught me then why did you teach me?" I looked at Felicia, waiting for my response. She looked me in the eye and I watched as her hair and eye color went back to their normal color. " Your right Emma. I can't protect you forever and I know that your capable of surviving." she said while smiling at me. "So your not going to chop me up and burn me?" "Nope not yet anyways." I turn to Amanda "Same speech for you except about the part about teaching me how to fight." " Why did you run off? Do you know how irresponsable that is?" "Amanda don't ask me those questions because I'm not the one that caused me to get pissed and run off. That was Kayle and Felicia. Also don't fucking talk to me about responsablity I have more of it than you do so shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her, ran up stairs and fell asleep.


End file.
